simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Homer Is Where the Art Isn't
"Homer Is Where the Art Isn't" – dwunasty odcinek 29 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 18 marca 2018 roku. Streszczenie Kiedy Homer zostaje oskarżony o kradzież dzieła o wartości miliona dolarów, do akcji wkracza zawodowy detektyw Manacek, który prowadzi śledztwo w stylu lat 70-tych. Fabuła thumb|200px|left|''The Poetess'' licytowany Homer i pan Burns uczestniczą w licytacji dzieła The Poetess w Gavelby's Auction House. Ku ich rozczarowaniu obraz zostaje wylicytowany przez Megan Matheson. Jednak kiedy arcydzieło ma zostać przywiezione do posiadłości miliarderki, okazuje się, że ktoś je ukradł. Aukcjoner zwraca się o pomoc do detektywa imieniem Manacek. thumb|200px|right|Manacek przesłuchuje pana Burnsa Jako pierwsza przesłuchana zostaje poszkodowana Megan Matheson. Manacek zauważa, że miała motyw, gdyż odszkodowanie za kradzież dzieła wynosi więcej niż jego cena na aukcji. Megan odpiera zarzuty i radzi mu, by odwiedził w tej sprawie pana Burnsa. Jak się okazuje, miliarder nie mógł znieść myśli, że został pokonany na aukcji przez kobietę. Mimo to nie przyznaje się do winy i sugeruje detektywowi, że dzieło ukradł Homer Simpson. thumb|200px|left|Manacek na kolacji u Simpsonów Manacek łatwo domyśla się, że Homer ma obsesję na punkcie dzieła i oskarża go o kradzież. Wieczorem Marge odwiedza detektywa, by przekonać go, że Homer jest niewinny, lecz on zgadza się z nią porozmawiać jedynie przy wspólnej kolacji. Marge przystaje na ten pomysł i zaprasza go do domu na rodzinny obiad, choć Manacek zapewne nie tego oczekiwał. Po posiłku spanikowany Homer nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z detektywem, więc jego historię opowiadają mu Simpsonowie. thumb|200px|right|''The Poetess'' w śnie Homera W retrospekcji Homer, jako opiekun na szkolnej wycieczce do Muzeum Sztuk Pięknych, w pewnym momencie zauważa na ścianie interesujący obraz. Początkowo nie rozumie, co ma on oznaczać, lecz po dokładnej analizie wszystko staje się dla niego jasne. Od tej pory przez cały czas myśli o tym obrazie. Niestety, nie ma okazji pokazać go Lisie, gdyż muzeum zostaje zamknięte, a wszystkie znajdujące się w nim arcydzieła wystawione na aukcję. Homer próbuje wylicytować upragniony obraz, lecz zostaje pozbawiony tej możliwości, gdy okazuje się, że nie ma wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy. thumb|200px|left|Manacek wyjawia prawdę Po zakończeniu opowieści Bart informuje rodzinę, że Homera nie ma w domu. Manacek znajduje go w muzeum, siedzącego naprzeciwko ściany, na której zobaczył obraz po raz pierwszy. Detektyw stwierdza, że z opowieści jego rodziny wynika, że jest niewinny. Następnego dnia Manacek przyprowadza na miejsce zbrodni wszystkich podejrzanych, po czym wyjawia, że obraz ukradła Megan Matheson. W tym celu zatrudniła braci bliźniaków strażników, którzy zabrali dzieło w ciężarówce. Miliarderka próbuje zaatakować detektywa, lecz on ją uprzedza. Następnie wyjaśnia, że Megan i tak nie miała prawdziwego obrazu, ponieważ został on ukradziony przez pana Burnsa, który wybudował obok domu aukcyjnego identyczny budynek, żeby móc zmylić pozostałych i ukraść dzieło po zakończeniu licytacji. thumb|200px|right|Obraz odzyskany Gdy pan Burns zostaje aresztowany w swojej posiadłości, Manacek pokazuje Simpsonom, że dzieło, które zdobył miliarder, to tak naprawdę torebka na zakupy z nadrukiem obrazu należąca do Lisy Simpson. Wówczas dziewczynka wyjaśnia, że nie chciała, by arcydzieło przepadło w domu któregoś z miliarderów i przestało być dostępne dla osób, które naprawdę je kochają. Ostatecznie obraz zostaje umieszczony na stadionie, gdzie Homer może je odwiedzać do woli. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do piosenki "Home Is Where the Heart Is". * W odcinku istnieje sporo nawiązań do starych seriali kryminalnych. Przykładowo, Manacek jest parodią Banaceka, detektywa z lat 70-tych. * Z odcinka usunięto scenę, w której Pomocnik Mel mówi, że fani chcą żeński odpowiednik Doktora Who, co potwierdza wiwatujący tłum. Prawdopodobnie twórcy zrezygnowali z tego fragmentu, gdyż 16 lipca 2017 roku potwierdzono, iż trzynastego doktora zagra kobieta - aktorka Jodie Whittaker. * Jest jednym z nielicznych odcinków, których tytuł jest podawany w trakcie epizodu. * Sklep Ace Shoe Leather, Ltd. nawiązuje do określenia Shoe Leather, które oznacza wypełnianie czasu antenowego poprzez pokazywanie długich, niewnoszących nic do fabuły scen takich jak parkowanie, jazda windą, rozmowa z sekretarką i tym podobneTwitter. * Utwór, którego słucha Manacek w domu, to "Smyczkowa serenada E dur" Antonína Dvořáka. * Gdy Homer śni o obrazie, w tle słychać część finałową z "Karnawału zwierząt" Camille'a Saint-Saënsa. * Odcinek był dedykowany pamięci Stephena Hawkinga, który zmarł 14 marca 2018 roku. Galeria Homer Is Where the Art Isn't 1.png Homer Is Where the Art Isn't 2.png Homer Is Where the Art Isn't 3.png Homer Is Where the Art Isn't promo.png XABF05 scenariusz.png Homer Is Where the Art Isn't storyboard.png|Usunięta z odcinka scena Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Kevina Currana Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Timothy'ego Baileya en:Homer Is Where the Art Isn't es:Homer Is Where the Art Isn't fr:Homer est là où n'est pas l'art